


The Mighty Playlist

by prince_guinevere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Playlist, Spoilers maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_guinevere/pseuds/prince_guinevere
Summary: 100 songs for the characters that make up The Mighty Nein.





	The Mighty Playlist

**A**  
Addict With A Pen - Twenty One Pilots (Caleb & Nott)  
 _i know i haven’t been the best of sons_  
Addicted To Bass - Puretone (Beau & Jester)  
 _there’s nothing i can do to be cool_  
All The Right Moves - OneRepublic (The Mighty Nein)  
 _i know things are looking up, but soon they’ll take us down before anybody’s knowing our name_  
Am I Pretty - The Maine (Jester)  
 _am i pretty, do people like me yet?_  
Annie - Hank Green (Yasha)  
 _annie doesn’t hate your guts but she does need you to get up and get out of her way_  
Are We Happy Now? - The Ready Set (Jester)  
 _i know i gotta smile but i haven’t yet_  
Atlas Hands - Benjamin Francis Leftwich (Fjord)  
 _i’ve got a plan, i’ve got an atlas in my hands_

**B**  
Baby Boy - Mother Mother (Mollymauk)  
 _a shark fin in the swim, i cut myself and jump on in_  
Battle Cry - Angel Haze ft. Sia (Nott)  
 _life’s like a bed of roses, you take the thorns and you make do_  
Best Fake Smile - James Bay (Nott)  
 _she wants the sun in her eyes_  
Blood in the Cut - K Flay (Beau)  
 _i don’t have an agenda, all i do is pretend to be okay_  
Blood On My Name - The Brothers Bright (Mollymauk)  
 _oh, lazarus, how did your debts get paid?_  
Boys Wanna Be Her - Peaches (Yasha)  
 _the boys wanna be her, the girls wanna be her_  
Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons (Fjord)  
 _the pull on my flesh was just too strong, stifled the choice and the air in my lungs_  
Brother - Kodaline (Fjord)  
 _and if you were drowned at sea i’d give you my lungs so you could breathe_

**C**  
Call Off Your Ghost - Dessa (Mollymauk)  
 _i’m ready to let you go_  
Castle Of Glass - Three Days Grace (Mollymauk)  
 _show me how to be whole again_  
Chocolate - Snow Patrol (Mollymauk)  
 _i can make my first steps, as a child of twenty five_  
Confessions - City and Colour (Caleb)  
 _my verdict has come in, it says i’m guilty for my sins_  
Cough Syrup - Young the Giant (Fjord)  
 _a dark world aches for a splash of the sun_

**D**  
Dear Fellow Traveller - Sea Wolf (Jester & Fjord)  
 _you said ‘come with me boy, i want to show you something more’_  
Drown - Bring Me The Horizon (Caleb)  
 _what doesn’t destroy you leaves you broken instead_

**E**  
Easier To Run - Linkin Park (Mollymauk)  
 _something has been taken from deep inside of me_

**F**  
Fight Like A Girl - Emilie Autumn (Beau)  
 _if i end up with blood on my hands, well, i know that you’ll understand_  
Fighting In Built Up Areas - Ladytron (Beau)  
 _the bridge is closed, no smoke seen but the fire’s burning_  
Float On - Modest Mouse (Mollymauk)  
 _don’t worry, we’ll all float on alright_  
Flying At Tree Level - Brand New (The Mighty Nein)  
 _we all have sizeable scars, we got it_  
Freak Out - Avril Lavigne (Jester)  
 _let me live my life, i can’t ever run and hide, i won’t compromise_

**G**  
Giver - K Flay (Caleb)  
 _i will not let go of what is mine_  
Goodbye Apathy - OneRepublic (Nott)  
 _i could be happy here, as long as you’re near to me, now that i’m alright i can help you out_  
Gun In My Hand - Dorothy (Yasha)  
 _why did love put a gun in my hand?_

**H**  
Heart Heavy - Mother Mother (Yasha)  
 _when i see lovers in the street_  
Helicopter - Bloc Party (Fjord)  
 _are you hoping for a miracle?_  
Hey Brother! - Avicii (Mollymauk & Yasha)  
 _if the sky comes falling down for you, there’s nothing in this world i wouldn’t do_  
High Five - Sigrid (Mollymauk)  
 _everybody loves a show, lights on they all go home_  
Hold Onto Me - Mayday Parade (Caleb)  
 _i know i’ve got my problems and you’ll probably leave, so hold onto me_  
Hot Mess - Cobra Starship (Beau)  
 _drunk all night and you think you’re hot shit_  
How Does It Feel - Avril Lavigne (Nott)  
 _i am small and the world is big but i’m not afraid of anything_  
Human - Daughter (Mollymauk)  
 _despite everything i’m still human_  
Hummingbird - The Weepies (Yasha)  
 _always been like a hummingbird, and i can’t keep still_  
Hurricane - Halsey (Yasha)  
 _don’t belong to no city don’t belong to no man, i’m the violence in the pouring rain_

**I**  
I Don’t Do Boys - Ellektra (Beau & Yasha)  
 _i don’t do boys, i just do girls_  
I Know What Boys Like - The Waitresses (Jester)  
 _i know what boys like, i know what guys want_  
I Love You - Woodkid (Fjord)  
 _after all i drifted ashore through the streams of oceans_  
I Wanna Get Better - Bleachers (Caleb)  
 _in a blaze of fear i put a helmet on a helmet, counting seconds through the night_  
I’m Fine - Hazel English (Yasha)  
 _every time you ask me how i’m feeling, i just smile and tell you that i’m fine_  
Imposter - Orla Gartland (Fjord & Mollymauk)  
 _i go outside in borrowed clothes and borrowed shoes_  
Into The Spin - Dessa (The Mighty Nein)  
 _and if we choose to fall, who’s to say it isn’t flight?_  
Iodine - Icon for Hire (Beau)  
 _i don’t like scars but i’m good with a knife_  
It’s Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I’m Thinking It Must Be Love - Fall Out Boy (Mollymauk & Beau)  
 _we’ll make them so jealous, we’ll make them hate us_

**J**  
Jeff Davies County Blues - The Mountain Goats (Caleb)  
 _i feel like i’m all of sixteen years old, lost in the travelodge with the television on with the sound down_  
Jenny - Studio Killers (Beau)  
 _i wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead_

**K**  
Keep Your Head Up - Ben Howard (Jester)  
 _all i was searching for was me_

**L**  
Liar (It Takes One To Know One) - Taking Back Sunday (Jester)  
 _all our secrets they are tailored trouble, draped loose now around your hips_  
Life Is Beautiful - Vega4 (The Mighty Nein)  
 _life is beautiful but it’s complicated, we barely make it_

**M**  
Mama - My Chemical Romance (Caleb)  
 _i could have been a better son_  
Most Girls - Hailee Steinfield (Beau & Nott)  
 _we’re all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life_  
Mowgli’s Road - Marina & the Diamonds (Yasha)  
 _there’s a fork in the road, i’ll do as i am told_

**N**  
Nightmare - Miley Cyrus (Nott)  
 _i’m the only one that’s breaking plates_  
No Culture - Mother Mother (Fjord)  
 _everyone believes me when i say it’s mine_  
Now - Paramore (Mollymauk)  
 _feels like i’m waking from the dead_

**O**  
On The Radio - Regina Spektor (Jester)  
 _you’re young until you’re not, you love until you don’t, you try until you can’t_  
Overthinking - Orla Gartland (Caleb)  
 _on an overcrowded train, fighting an overcrowded brain_

**P**  
Popular - Wicked (Jester)  
 _[you really don’t have to do that] i know, that’s what makes me so nice_

**R**  
Rain - Breaking Benjamin (Mollymauk & Yasha)  
 _i don’t have a past, i just have a chance_  
Raise Hell - Dorothy (Nott)  
 _you can’t raise hell with a saint_  
Renegades - X Ambassadors (Nott & Caleb)  
 _running wild and running free, two kids, you and me_  
Resolution - Matt Corby (Mollymauk & Fjord)  
 _you said don’t lie so i made the truth seem like a lie to even you_  
Riot - Three Days Grace (Beau)  
 _you’re not the only one, so get up let’s start a riot_

**S**  
Secrets - Mary Lambert (Jester)  
 _i don’t care if the world knows what my secrets are, so what?_  
Soldier - Ingrid Michaelson (Caleb & Nott)  
 _the battle with the heart isn’t easily won, but it can be won_  
Someone Who Cares - Three Days Grace (Nott)  
 _everyone’s got a place to be but there’s no room for me_  
Spark - Scott & Brendo (Caleb)  
 _light in the dark, take me home_  
Stall Me - Panic at the Disco (Beau)  
 _she’s waiting to kick-start me so just stall me_  
Stranger - Orla Gartland (Yasha)  
 _when you’re not there i get scared that you’ll become a stranger_  
Strangers - Sigrid (Jester)  
 _going home together to forget we’re alone_

**T**  
Teen Idle - Marina & the Diamonds (Beau)  
 _i want blood, guts, and angel cake, i’m gonna puke it anyway_  
The Flying Dutchman - The Jolly Rogers (Fjord)  
 _turn the ship around, me boys, turn around and run!_  
The Good Life - Three Days Grace (Nott)  
 _all i want is a little of the good life_  
The Kids Aren’t Alright - Fall Out Boy (Mollymauk & Caleb)  
 _all those people in those old photographs i’ve seen are dead_  
The Reckless And The Brave - All Time Low (The Mighty Nein)  
 _our song has not been sung, long live us_  
The Run And Go - Twenty One Pilots (Caleb)  
 _you will have to watch me struggle from several rooms away, but tonight i need you to stay_  
This Little Girl - Cady Groves (Nott)  
 _this little girl is capable of murder_  
Tomorrow Comes A Day Too Soon - Flogging Molly (Mollymauk)  
 _tales of a future already in the past_  
Tonight - Coasts (Caleb & Nott)  
 _we’ll break down the walls to find a place where we both can be safe_  
Trouble - Imagine Dragons (Caleb)  
 _i got no faith and oh, did i mention, i want no trouble_  
Trouble Is A Friend - Lenka (Jester)  
 _trouble will find you no matter where you go_  
Truce - Twenty One Pilots (Fjord)  
 _i will fear the night again, i hope i’m not my only friend_

**V**  
Violent Youth - Crystal Castles (Beau)  
 _show up in your lace, drink up little girl, and they will always let you down_

**W**  
Wake Me Up - Avicii (Mollymauk)  
 _wake me up when it’s all over, when i’m wiser and i’m older_  
Walking Disasters - The Wombats (Yasha & Beau)  
 _as sharp as a knife and as blunt as a wheel_  
Wanderer’s Lullaby - Adriana Figueroa (The Mighty Nein)  
 _a masterpiece still in the making_  
Warsaw - Dessa (Caleb & Nott)  
 _and i’m bare-faced at your masquerade, filled a flask up before i came_  
We’re All Gonna Die - Hank Green (The Mighty Nein)  
 _and you and me and us we’re all gonna die_  
What If This Storm Ends? - Snow Patrol (Yasha)  
 _this silver-forked sky lit you up like a star that i will follow_  
What The Water Gave Me - Florence & the Machine (Fjord)  
 _the bargain must be made_  
Wrong Company - Flogging Molly (Nott)  
 _he said you drink when you’re lonely, no i drink when i want_

**Y**  
Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde (Beau)  
 _i move through town, i’m quiet like a fire_  
You Call Me A Bitch Like It’s A Bad Thing - Halestorm (Beau)  
 _i love it when you call me a bitch like it’s a bad thing_  
You Won’t Ever Feel A Thing - The Script (Nott & Caleb)  
 _lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_  
Youth - Daughter (Caleb)  
 _setting fire to our insides for fun_


End file.
